


The Town (2010) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Town (2010) Imagines [1]
Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Town (2010) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	The Town (2010) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Adam](http://mygiffactory.tumblr.com/post/134327226623/jon-hamm-the-town-gifs)

> _Imagine Adam going down on you and getting hot when you call him ‘agent’ instead of his name sometimes._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The sheets beneath you were a soft contrast to the stubble scratching between your legs. You grip them, trying to grab onto something as Adam’s own fingers press into your inner thigh, his tongue in far too intimate a place to even worry about any embarrassment at this point. You had gone long past that as he decided to go down on you.

“Ah—” you gasp, trying to keep yourself from tightening your thighs on either side of his head as he brings you another wave of pleasure, leaving you arching off the bed, “Agent!” The vibration of his own moan only serves to send another jolt shivering up your spine, the call of his title only spurring him to sink his fingers into you faster than before as his mouth leaves your skin for just a second.

Looking down, you see him watching you with a lusty gaze, wetness covering his smirk as he breathes, “Tell me what you want.”


End file.
